Kingdom Keepers Reboot
by edgegirl131
Summary: The DHIs get a reboot, and Amanda, Jess, and Dillard get to become official Keepers. Two new girls also join the team because of their special family. Told in the point of veiw of Brooke (one of my OCs). Finmanda, Charlabeck, Wilby, JessXOC, and DillardXOC


The day started out as any ordinary day starts. I climb out of bed after rudley being awaken from a dream by whatever song I set up to be my alarm last night, which just happens to have been "You Might Think" by The Cars. I yawn and quickly attach my cape. Now I'm not one to enjoy nightgowns, at least not since the seventh grade, but this one is Batman and has a cape. I walk through my morning routine, choosing out my Nightmare Before Christmas T-shirt, a pair of red violet jeggings, and some socks that clearly don't match. I eat breakfast, finish my routine, and head down to my bus stop. As soon as I get to school I meet up with my friend Dillard. He used to be best friends with this one kid I don't really like, but he's become to cool for his old friends. "Hey, Dillard, what's up?" I ask him like always.

"Same old, same old, Brooke," he replies. "How about you, your boyfriend and you doing well?" He laughs at his own comment while I just glare. He knows that I like this one guy, but that guy doesn't like me. Sadly, the bell rings before I can say anything. "See you after school, Brooke." He runs off to his locker. My last name is Zucicini so I'm last. I grab my stuff and head down to first period.

As soon as I walk to the room my eyes are drawn to the boy that sits across from me. I lose myself in his eyes caught somewhere between hazel and gray. He brushes a bit of his brown hair out of his eyes. I barely notice his hand grab the book from the top if my stuff. But, like I said, barely. "Give that back," I say making a grab for the book. I notice the slight contrast between our skin, mine being Flordia tan and his being stuck between pale and tan. Despite my weak efforts he gets the book.

"'The Kingdom Keepers', so this is what you're doing your review on?" he asks after reading the title. He hands the book back and I nod.

I open mouth to say more, but the teacher interrupts."Brooke, they want you in the office and they say to bring your stuff," she says handing me the pass. I take and give Austin, the boy Dillard was making fun of me for crushing on and I was talking to, a shrug.

"More proof that you're a witch," my friend JT says as i start leaving the room. I stick my tongue out at him and head all the way back to my locker. As soon as I get to the office, I notice Dillard, Amanda Lockhart (a girl in social studies and Biology with me), and Finn Whitman (whom I don't like but share social studies with) are waiting with a guy.

"There she is now we have to hurry if we're going to get the others on schedule," the guy says leading out of the school and into a limo waiting out front. I'm not sure what the name of the next high school is, I'm too busy trying to talk something out of Brad, our escort out of school. Until he leaves to get some more kids.

I look at the kids already in the limo. Dillard's talking to Finn. They both have brown hair, but Finn's is darker and Dillard's is about the average shade of brown. Being the observant girl I am, I look even closer at their physical features. Finn has eyes the color water at the beach. Not too blue, with a green touch to them. Dillard's eyes are pure hazel. They both have Flordia tan skin, much like myself, but still just the slightest bit paler.

Amanda is looking out the window at the school. Her hair is a chestnut color and goes down to her back, same length as mine. She has a dark tan, which makes me look pale in comparison. Her eyes are a pretty sky color.

I suddenly notice the door open and three kids, two girls and one boy, follow Brad toward our limo. The boy is a redhead, which means he's kinda pale, but it's true. As he gets closer, I notice that he has nice ocean eyes.

Next, my eyes are drawn to one of the girls, she looks very similar to Amanda. She has strawberry blonde hair, same length as Amanda's and mine, and sky colored eyes. Her skin is like my sisters, slightly tan but still pale. "Here comes Jess, Willa, and Philby," Amanda says as they come into the car.

The other girl looks to be Native American. She has black hair braided like the Hunger Games (my second least favorite book/movie series, first place belongs to the Twilight series) and dark brown eyes.

"This is Jessica Lockhart," Brad starts, gesturing to the first girl, "Dell Philby," he gestures to the boy, "and Isabella Angelo," he gestures to the other girl. She looks a little upset after he says her name.

"Call me Willa," she says to me. I nod and shake her hand. Brad then introduces only me and the others talk for the ride to the next school. I, once again try Brad for more information. He, once again, remains vague until we arrive at the other school. He climbs out and everyone continues their conversation.

I watch as he only brings two kids this time. With this pattern, I think to myself, we'll only have one stop left. The two kids are a boy and a girl. The girl is blonde, not light blonde or dirty blonde, but more like a golden blonde, similar to mine. The length is just like the rest of ours, only hers is more full of life. Her pale skin brings out her blue-green eyes in a flattering way.

The boy is clearly African-American. His hair is in dreadlocks and his eyes are a deep chocolate brown. As the two climb into the car, I instantly notice that they're taller than the others in the car of the same gender. I also notice that I'm the shortest in the vehicle.

"Charlene Turner," Brad gestures to the girl, "Donnie Maybeck," the boy, "this is Brooke Zucicini," he points towards me. He then whispers something to the driver and leaves us to talk.

"Nice to meet you, Brooke," Charlene says taking a seat next to me. "I'm Charlene. That's Terry, but he prefers to be called Maybeck. Philby's the same way, wanting to be called by his last name. Isabella likes being called Willa. And I don't think I need to say much about Jess being called Jess."

"And I go to school with Amanda, Finn, and Dill," I tell her. Once again the car stops, Brad gets out, and he goes into the school. I recognize the building the second I set my eyes on it. Brad comes out with one girl. She's 12, 7th grade, a few inches shorter than me, blonde hair (lighter than Charlene's and mine), grayish-hazel eyes, pale skin, and her hair is being kept back by a pink headband. The door opens and Brad opens his mouth to introduce her, but I interrupt him. "Hannah," I say pulling my sister towards me. Brad shakes his head and properly introduces her.

"Wayne will tell you all everything when we get to the Studios," Brad tells us. Everyone nods, with the exception of Hannah and myself. The rest of the ride is silent. Constantly, I cast a questioning look at Dillard, and he constantly pretends he doesn't see me. When we arrive at the park, we head to a soundstage, I think it was Soundstage B, and they instantly get to work.

We get dressed up in Disney themed outfits. I'm in an Oswald T-shirt with blue shorts and my favorite Oceaner's Lab cap, Hannah's in a Mickey T-shirt with red shorts and a red headband. It doesn't take a genius to figure out that our outfits are each centered around a Disney character. Dill is Pluto, Finn is Donald, Amanda is Daisy, Jess is Minnie, Charlene is Ortensia, Maybeck is Goofy, Philby is Chip, and Willa is Dale. The outfits are funny in ways, all the boys have some type of hat (top hat, fedora, fez,and a cowboy hat) and the girls have things in their hair (bow, flower, sun hat, and a visor). After the DHI people are done turning us into DHI's, an old guy named Wayne pulls us off to the side.

"It's nice to see you all again," he says looking at everyone, his blue eyes sparkling. His eyes are full of emotion, just like my grandma told me about my brown ones once. Everyone, including my sister, excluding me, greets him. "And it's nice to properly meet you Brooke. Your uncle has told a lot of good things about you."

I feel myself blush. I've only met my uncle on two occasions, and I never got to have an actual conversation on either. "Funny, we've never really talked," I mumble. I know my dad probably told him everything about me, he's proud of what I've become.

"Well, you and your sisters skills are why you've been welcomed into this team," he starts explaining, "you two know more about Disney characters than any of these kids. Hannah, you're also a gymnast and runner. Brooke, you've mastered the sword, bo staff, and are tackling that other weapon. And we haven't even mentioned your special talents yet." He pauses and looks at us all. "We've got a leader," he looks at Finn, "a computer expert," Philby, "a genius," Willa, "a gymnast," Charlene, "a link to the future," Jess (I don't get that one), "a spy," Dill, "a faralie," Amanda (I'll have them explain that one later), "and a special agent," he looks at Maybeck. His gaze turns to Hannah and myself. "All we need is a sorceress and a Keyblade wielder."

Hannah and I look at each other and smile. "I get to be the sorceress," she says. I'm better with the Keyblade anyway. I nod my approval. "We'll explain more tonight," Hannah tells everyone, then leaves to head to the Magic Kingdom.

"My dad will get mad if I don't get home soon, I'm babysitting," I explain getting up. The last thing I hear before leaving is a message to go to bed at eight.


End file.
